Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{7}{11}+3\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{7}{11}} + {3} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} + {3} + {\dfrac{7}{11}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{7}{11}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{21}{33}+\dfrac{11}{33}$ Add the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{32}{33}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{32}{33}$